Grieve-tan
Grieve-tan is what /co/ dubbed a rule 63 moé fan art of Star Wars ' General Grievous drawn by a Japanese artist and posted on pixiv . From there, /co/mrades, writefags, and drawfags alike--smitten by the image--began cranking out ideas for her personality, mannerisms, and daily life. While canon varies to the taste of the writer/artist, certain aspects of the setting she inhabits is consistent: *she attends CIS high school *she's a member of the fencing (or kendo) team, if not the captain *she has a pair of protective, MagnaGuard older sisters *her primary love interest is Anon-kun (male) or Anon-chan (female), a student of rival high school Republic High *she sees Kenobi-kun as her rival *flustering moments trigger asthma attacks forcing her to use her inhaler *her peer group includes Maul-tan, Ventress-tan DISCLAIMER: What follows is a "vanilla" beta version of Grieve-tan's native Alternate Universe setting. It is the product of many different anonymous contributors putting forth ideas, be they standalone, contradictory or complementary to others. This document is not meant to be the single, authoritative canon but merely for inspirational purposes. Setting (lorem ipsum) Major Engagements (add to this!) *'Battle of Geonosis' - the official start of the Clone Wars *'Battle of Muunilinst' - the engagement that introduced Durge and Ventress to the Republic forces *'Battle of Hypori' - Grievous' first public engagement *'Operation Durge's Lance' - CIS's major offensive campaign at the height of the Clone Wars *'Outer Rim Sieges' - the Republic's counterattack, which spread their forces too thinly to prevent the Battle of Coruscant *'Battle of Coruscant' - CIS' unsuccessful kidnapping of Palpatine, death of Dooku *'Battle of Utapau' - Grievous' defeat by Kenobi The Cromartie High School connection In short order and appropriate for the /a/-/co/ mash-up, the manga and anime series Cromartie High School was parodied in the setting with certain Star Wars ''characters recast with a Cromartie spin. '''Current converts:' *R2-D2 - Mechazawa *C-3PO - Freddie *Chewbacca - Gori *Aurra Sing - Hayashida Others for consideration: *Kamiyama *Maeda *Takenouichi *Masked Takenouichi *Hokuto *Hokuto's lackey *Yamaguchi 1348806570818.jpg 1348809711613.png 1348810840874.png 1348814119132.png Republic High School (lorem ipsum) Faculty & Staff *'Supreme Chancellor Palpatine' as Principal Palpatine *'Vice Chancellor Mas Amedda' as Vice-Principal Amedda *'Mace Windu' as Coach Windu *'Yoda' *'Plo Koon' *'Ki-Adi-Mundi' *'Jocasta Nu' Student Council *'R2-D2', president of Republic High student council *'Padmé Amidala' as Amidala-sempai, vice-president *'C-3PO', secretary *(undefined), treasurer *'Jar Jar Binks', special rep Jedi *'Anakin Skywalker' as Annie-kun *'Obi-Wan Kenobi' as Kenobi-san *'Kit Fisto' *'Shaak Ti' *'Sha'a Gi' *'Ahsoka Tano' *'Barriss Offee' Students *'Gregar Typho' as Typho the Hall Monitor *'Riyo Chuchi' *Clone Troopers *ARC Troopers Others *'Aayla Secura', female Twi'lek *'Luminara Unduli', female Mirialan *'Daakman Barrek', male human, defeated by Grievous (Battle of Hypori) *'Tarr Seirr', male Cerean, defeated by Grievous (Battle of Hypori) *'K'Kruhk', male Whiphid, defeated by Grievous (Battle of Hypori) *'Roron Corobb', male Ithorian, defeated by Grievous (Battle of Coruscant) *'Foul Moudama', male Talz, defeated by Grievous (Battle of Coruscant) *'Bail Organa' as Mr. Organa, chairman of the PTA Gallery 1348971782800.png|Barriss Offee & Luminara Unduli 1348896993458.png|Riyo Chuchi 1348958830691.png|Clone students CIS Purportedly, Professor Dooku, formerly of Republic High and the Galactic District School Board, left to form the CIS (C'entral '''I'nstitute for 'S'cholastics). Backed by corporate sponsors who form the board of the directors of the new Separatist School Board, CIS offers a superior education backed by cutting edge technologies. ALTERNATIVE: Center for Independent Study. A G.E.D.-awarding institute that is run by a skeleton crew of teachers and faculty. The students are encouraged to set-up and run all student body and club activities themselves. The majority of CIS' student body is represented by the various types of droids employed by the Separatist forces during the Clone Wars. Faculty & Staff *'''Darth Sidious as Headmaster Sidious, the unseen puppetmaster of the feud between Republic High and CIS, secret identity of Pricipal Palpatine *'Count Dooku' as Deputy Headmaster Dooku or sometimes Coach Dooku *'Nute Gunray' *'Wat Tambor' *'San Hill' *'Poggle the Lesser' *'Rune Haako' *'Shu Mai' *'Passel Argente' *'Po Nudo' *'Tikkes' *'Rogwa Wodrata' *'Admiral Trench' Students *'General Grievous' as Grieve-tan *'MagnaGuards' as MagnaGuard Sisters *'Asajj Ventress' *Battle Droids *Super Battle Droids *Commando Droids *Tactical Droids *Droidekas *Dwarf Spider Droids *Hailfire Droids *Vulture Droids *Hyena Droid bombers Others *'Cad Bane' *'Durge' *'Nuvo Vindi' Gallery 1348965521605.png|Battle Droid, Super Battle Droid, & Commando Droid 1348976204694.png|Tactical Droid (front) & Battle Droid (back) 134906891844.png|Droidekas Other Schools *Mando'ade Military Academy *(whatever Hutt Space is going to be) Other Characters *'Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum' as former Principal Valorum, disgraced retired principal of Republic High *'Qui-Gon Jinn' as Jinn-sensei, Kenobi-kun's mentor killed in an incident involving Maul-tan *'Darth Maul' as Maul-tan *'Savage Opress' *'Jango Fett', deceased *'Boba Fett' *'Satine Kryze' *'Wilhuff Tarkin' *'Wulff Yularen' *'Lux Bonteri' *'Anon-kun' / Anon-chan, audience insert character; usually Grieve-tan's romantic interest External Links *'Grieve-tan thread on plus4chan' *tag: grieve-tan on The /co/llection Pastebin List *Grieve-tan Origins *Grieve-tan Origins 2: Electric Boogaloo *Grieve-tan Origins 3: Tea for Two *I'm a droid-student *Grieve-tan Bad Ending *> Jango Fett *Principal Palpatine *Coach Dooku (assorted pasta) *Grieve-tan & Anon-kun (assorted pasta), last updated 08/10 *Anon-kun NTR *Warming Up Archived Threads #'26/09 Original thread' (foolz), (chanarchive) #28/09 thread (foolz) (deleted by mod) #28/09 thread 2 (foolz) (deleted by mod) #28/09 thread 3 (foolz) (deleted by mod) #29/09 thread /co/ ver. (foolz), 564 replies #29/09 thread /a/ ver. (foolz) #05/10 thread (foolz), (chanarchive), 515 replies #11/10 thread (foolz) #'12/10' thread (foolz) Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Projects